


Popsicle

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones' roommate is a big tease and that popsicle made it a thousand times worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek or its characters.  
> A/N: Inspired by [a post on tumblr on how to make a dildo popsicle mold](http://spockuhura-is-flawless.tumblr.com/post/20031857208). The post has pics.

"Hey Bones, you want a popsicle? There are some left over from Uhura's bachelorette party." Jim asked from the kitchen part of their dorm at the Academy.

"Why on Earth would someone have those at a bachelorette party?" Bones asked as Jim joined him on the couch. Jim peeled back the wrapper and held it in front of his friend's face.

"Because they are shaped liked this, see?" Jim said waving it back and forth. Bones arched a brow at the cock shaped popsicle.

"Clearly I can see that." He mumbled and leaned back on the couch.

Bones sighed and grabbed his PADD* to look over some notes for class. He tried to ignore the slurping and popping sounds coming from Jim's direction. In frustration and annoyance, he sat the PADD down upon the couch. He was about to snap at Jim, snap about how he can never get any peace and quiet but couldn't form any words once he looked at him. Jim maintained eye contact while slurping and sucking on his popsicle.

"You're pretty good at that." Bones commented, unable to tear his eyes away.

"So I've been told but I've always been open for a second opinion." Jim said and made a display out of licking his popsicle.

Jim licked the length of the shaft and then spiraled and flicked his tongue around the head once he got to the top. Bones shifted in his seat as he tried to get comfortable with his cock slowly hardening and making his pants tight. They had been roommates for a long time. Bones had secretly harbored a crush on his best friend and thought he was pretty good about concealing it. There were times when he thought Jim knew. Jim would say things and leave openings that Bones was unsure to act on. He didn't want to misinterpret anything and possibly ruin their friendship.

"How about a doctor's opinion?" Bones asked and prayed to God that he didn't get it wrong.

"I would love a doctor's opinion." Jim said looking at Bones and not paying attention to the popsicle juice that was running down his arm.

Bones scooted closer and took a hold of Jim's wrist which held the popsicle. He leaned forward and licked the trickling juices down Jim's arm. He then straightened and aimed Jim's popsicle towards his own lips. Bones took it into his mouth and sucked it, going deep and keeping eye contact with Jim.

"Fuck, Bones. You have no idea what that's doing to me." Jim whispered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
